Dilema?
by Elfe Allen
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki terjebak dilema dalam hubungan asmaranya yang diguncang gempa 7,9 skala richter yang mengguncang Aceh. Bagaimanakah akhir kisah ini. baca aja sendiri :'v/FemSasu for NaruFemSasu, Not Yaoi/One-shot/RnR


" ** _Dilema?"_**

A Fiction Rate **T**

 **Disclaimer** _Masashi Kishimoto_

Warning: GenderSwich, OOC, Gaje, Normal World, Kata tidak baku, kesalahan penulisan, De El El

 _Write_ by **Elfe Allen**

.

 **{Naruto P.O.V.}**

Naruto Namikaze, itulah namaku. Anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki yang berganti marga Namikaze. Tinggal di sebuah kota bernama Konoha. Dalam keterpurukanku ini aku mencoba bertahan. Kenapa aku bilang diriku terpuruk saat ini, yah kalian tahulah urusan anak SMA. Aku masih duduk dikelas 3 yang sebentar lagi akan mengadapi ujian semester. Belajar mati-matian demi nilai yang _apik_ dan memuaskan, itu seperti kau mendaki Mahameru yang dipenuhi abu, kerikil dan bebatuan besar. Ditambah lagi urusan Asmara yang sedang dilanda gempa 7,9 skala richter yang mengguncang Aceh, membuatku menjadi seperti orang gila sewaktu-waktu. Ya, aku memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Gadis yang cantik menurutku, sangat. Memiliki rambut lurus sepingang dibiarkan tergerai, mata onyxs yang menyiratkan sebuah ketegasan sekaligus kelembutan, tinggi sekitar 159 cm. Bagiku dia seperti malaikat tanpa sayap.

Dulu saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat ajaran pertama sekolah dasar. Aku langsung terkesima melihat penampilannya yang imut. Namun itu dulu, aku masih belum mengerti tentang perasaan yang ku alami. Aku berusaha berbicara dengannya ia menyambutku dengan terbuka lebar, walau saat itu aku kesal karena ia memasang wajah stoick maupun datar yang membuatku sedikit merasa jengkel. Aku sesalu mengerjainya saat ada kesempatan, dan itu sesalu membuatku telingaku panas karena jewerannya dan sedikit ceramah yang hampir membuat gendang telingaku robek. Namun aku suka, aku suka saat ia menceramahiku maupun kontak fisik. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku suka.

Hari-hari kami lewati sampai kami lulus sekolah dasar, kami masuk sekolah menengah pertama yang sama dan masuk dikelas yang sama. Mulai banyak yang menyukai Sasuke, aku merasa sakit saat seseorang mendeklarasikan perasaan sukanya kepada Sasuke secara terang-terangan di lorong kelas tapi Sasuke menolaknya. Namun entah mengapa aku masih merasakan sakit di relung hatiku. Saat jam istirahat Sasuke pergi entah kemana kemungkinan ia pergi ke perpustakaan karena ia suka sekali membaca buku, aku beringsut di atas meja. Teman-teman sekelasku menanyaiku dan aku malah curhat kepada mereka soal tiba-tiba dadaku sakit saat melihat sebuah deklarasi cinta. Mereka menyakinkanku bahwa yang kurasaan adalah cinta. Aku merenungkan perkataan mereka, ' _mungkin mereka ada benarnya._ '

Deklarasi itu terus berdatangan langsung dari orangnya maupun sepucuk surat, secara terang-terangan maupun sembunyi-sembunyi. Aku terus menahan sakit hatiku ini meski aku dekat dengannya.

Aku mulai kehabisan waktu merenung saat wisuda SMP, saat itu aku sama gilanya seperti saat ini. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menyatakan perasaanku belakang bangku tempat para orang tua menyaksikan jalannya wisuda. Hal tersebut disaksikan banyak orang, tapi Sasuke diam sampai kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi datang dan menatapku dengan muka garang dan mata yang berkilat merah tajam. Meskipun aku kenal baik dengan Itachi tapi jika itu menyangkut tentang adiknya maka siapa saja akan terkena semburan panas darinya. Itachi menarik Sasuke menjauh dariku dan ia hanya menurut saja saat ia di ajak pulang. Aku begitu terhenyak, namun menahan perasaan agar tidak meledak.

Setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk bersekolah di daerah yang berada jauh dari tempatku berasal, Kota Suna. Meskipun disebut kota namun aku pergi ke sekolah yang berada di daerah pedesaan yang asri. Kenapa tidak di Konoha saja, karena aku terlalu takut bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Di sana aku tinggal di asrama sekolah, yah untungnya gratis jadi tidak terlalu membebani kedua orangtuaku tapi itu tidak termasuk uang makan. Saat aku melihat papan pengumuman di sekolah, aku hampir saja melonjak senang jika tidak ku tahan, karena namaku ada dalam daftar peserta tes yang lulus. Aku melihat daftar lanjut dari peserta yang lulus, setidaknya ada 200 lebih yang diterima. Namun satu yang membuatku tegang. Sebuah nama yang ingin aku hindari, **_Uchiha Sasuke_**.

Entah beruntung apa malah sebaliknya, ia bersama denganku satu kelas di 1-2. Aku terlalu gugup untuk berbicara padanya. Aku selalu menjauh darinya namun berbeda dengannya yang selalu ingin mendekati ku. Ia selalu mengajak berbicara saat ada waktu senggang. Aku hanya menjawab seadanya. Aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya itu, aku terlalu kaku.

" _Naruto." Sebuah suara menginterupsi telingaku, aku mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara. Disana ada Sasuke yang berdiri sambil menatapku lantas aku langsung sedikit menundukkan kepalaku. Saat ini aku berada dikelas saat jam istirahat dan ini sudah 1 bulan sejak aku masuk ke sekolah ini._

" _Eea… ada perlu apa Sasuke." Aku hanya perlu menjawabnya saja bukan. Mungkin perilakuku sedikit kasar bagi seorang gadis remaja._

" _Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kamu tidak menatapku seperti dulu," aku merasakan sebuah kehangatan di kanan tanganku yabg berada di atas meja. Aku terkejut, ia menggengam tanganku dengan kedua tangannya kemudian mengangkatnya keudara tepat diantara kami. "Bukankah kita adalah sepasang kekasih?"_

 _Aku berusaha mencerna kata-kata terakhir yang Sasuke ucapkan. "E-eh, apa maksudnya?" aku menatap wajahnya, ia tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Aku merasakan pipiku memanas, kembali menundukkan kepala demi menyembunyikan rona merah yang akan keluar._

" _Maafkan aku. Dulu aku belum menjawabnya bukan," menjawab? Menjawab apa, ahh mungkin aku sudah lupa akan hal itu. "Dan jawabanku 'Ya'," aku menatap wajahnya, pipinya sedikit memerah. "Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu." Apa?! Aku sekarang ingat, dulu saat aku menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya didepan umum ia belum menjawabnya, dan aku mengira ia menolaknya._

" _Ahh, benarkah." Ia mengangguk sambil menunduk. Aku langsung berdiri dam memeluknya, aku serasa ingin menangis bukan menangis kesedihan namun kebahagiaan. Suara siulan terdengar dan sorakan yang menggema di kelas, aku bari menyadari kalau semua siswa-siswi sedang memperhatikan kami. Langsung aku melepaskan pelukanku._

" _Selamat ya!"_

" _Waw, ada pengantin baru nih. Minta PJ-nya dong."_

" _Akhhh, padahal aku..."_

 _Beragam ucapan terdengar di telingaku. Aku hanya menggaruk kepala belakangku yang tidak gatal._

" _Ahem!" suara batuk buatan terdengar di daun pintu, sontak semua orang yang menyoraki kami berhenti dan duduk di bangku masing-masing dengan kilat. Terlihat Ibiki-sensei membawa sebuah rotan yang di teput tepukan ke telapak tangan kirinya._

Dan akhirnya aku mendapat 3 kali pukulan tepat di kaki bawah dan Sasuke hanya 1, pfft itu tidak adil. Tapi aku juga mendapatkan seseorang yang paling aku sukai pada hari itu. Pada awalnya seperti sepasang kekasih lainnya. Kami melakukan segala hal yang dilakukan oleh pasangan normal seperti berkencan, makan malam diluar meski berakhir dengan jeweran ibu penjaga asrama yang galak itu.

Hubungan kami baik baik saja sampai pertengahan semester satu kelas 3. Ia mulai seakan tidak percaya padaku, menuduhku memiliki perempuan lain dibelakangnya kemudian ia mengabaikanku begitu saja.

[Ctaarr] _suara kayu rotan yang menghantam meja._

Aku melonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara keras didekatku, aku mengalihkan perhatianku fan melihat Ibiki- _sensei_ yang menghantam meja dengan rotan di tangan kanannya dan memegang buku di tangan kirinya. Tentu saja aku mengeluarkan keringat dingin peluh disekujur tubuhku.

"Na-ru-to- _kun_ , bisakah kau keruang guru sepulang sekolah nanti." Aku meneguk ludah bulat-bulat. Aku akan mendapatkan hukuman mengerikan pasti.

"Hhahh." Hari ini menjadi hari yang berat lainnya bagiku, disuruh membersihkan semua toilet laki-laki. Sekarang sudah jam 06.00 P.M, ahh pasti aku akan mendengar ceramah dari orang itu. Saat aku membuka pintu utama asrama aku sudah meneguhkan mentalku agar tidak semakin parah. Aku melihat ibu penjaga sedang berada di meja resepsionis.

" _Konbawa,_ Naruto- _san._ " Apa!? Aku tidak percaya akan keajaiban yang terjadi didepanku. Ia tidak memarahiku seperti sebelum-sebelumnya malahan menyapaku dengan lembut.

" _Konbawa_." Ucapku debgan nada tidak percaya.

Aku berlalu menuju kamarku yang tidak jauh dari meja resepsionis. Tepatnya di nomor 38. Saat aku membuka pintu samar-samar aku melihat siluet seseorang atau hanya perasaanku saja. Dan juga tadi pagi tirainya bukannya sudah aku buka.

Menutup pintu kemudian menekan saklar lampu yang berada di dekat gantungan baju.

[Duar!] [Duar!]

Aku melonjak kaget sekali lagi hari ini setelah mendengar letusan tersebut. Aku melihat ternyata pelakunya adalah seseorang berambut merah, dua pirang dan satu hitam yabg tidak lain adalah, Namikaze Kushina, Namikaze Minato, adikku Namikaze Naruko dan Uchiha Sasuke. Ehh mengapa mereka berada di sini.

"Selamat ulang tahun Naruto/Naruto _Onii-chan_ /Naruto- _kun_." Teriak mereka bersamaan. Ulang tahun? Ah ya kenapa bisa aku juga lupa dengan hari ulang tahunku, hari ini ulang tahunku yang ke-17 tahun.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di tanganku, ternyata itu adalah ulah Sasuke yang menggengam tanganku.

"Maafkan aku, atas semua perilakuku yang seharusnya tidak kulakukan. Karena ini semua adalah rencana kami," Aku melihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Maaf, karena ini semua kamu menjadi menderita." Refleks aku memeluknya seperti pertama kali kami menjalankan hubungan.

"Ah, sudahlah tidak apa apa." Aku mencoba menengakannya dengan mengusap-usap pucuk kepala hitam miliknya.

"Ne ne, _Onii-chan_ setelah ini apa kalian mau melakukan hup—." Mulut Naruko langsung dibekap oleh ibuku. Aku tidak tahu apa yabg akan ia ucapkan namun kemungkinan adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Naruko terus meronta dalam bekapan ibu.

"Ehh sudahlah teruskan saja." Ibu tertawa canggung sambil tetap menahan adikku itu. Aku tersadar, bahwa orang tuaku juga berada di sini. Langsung aku lepaskan pelukanku sama persis seperti pertama kali dulu ia menerima perasaanku. Dengan cengiran takut aku mulai menggaruk kepala belakangku yang tidak gatal.

"Ayo kita menikmati pesta kecil ini!" Seru ayah.

"Ayo!" Seru kami semua dengan bersemangat.

 ** _THE END_**

Wahh bagaimana. Seharian setelah sahur dan sebelum berbuka mengetik ini. Maaf kalau banyak yang berantakan dan _typo_ karena saya masih baru. Untuk fic sweetpea aku merasa ada benarnya kepada salah satu review yang mengatakan kalau kesannya terburu buru. Maa aku minta maaf soal itu.

Untuk sweetpea hiatus dahulu sampai... Sampai... Sampai kapan yah... Sampai ada pemberitahuan lebuh lanjut atau ada updatetan mendadak :'v [Minta divacok ya ente]

Mungkin itu saja yang saya sampaikan.

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa Ramadhan bagi yang melaksanakan.

Semoga sukses selalu.

 ** _Elfe Allen!_**

 ** _Out!_**

 ** _ありがとうございます_**

Omake

"Nee ne. Benarkah Sasuke _Onee-chan_ Dan Naruto _Nii-chan_ akan melakukan hubu—"

"Uwahh!"

[GEDUBRAK]

[CTAARRR] _Membahana_ -,-

[TINN TIINN] "Woy!"


End file.
